Data storage devices are used to access computerized data in a fast and efficient manner. The data are stored on storage media, such as one or more axially aligned magnetic recording discs accessed by a corresponding array of data transducers.
A moveable actuator, also referred to as a head stack assembly (HSA), can be used to controllably advance the transducer(s) adjacent the media. In a disc drive data storage device, the transducers are often supported by flexible suspension assemblies (flexures) which in turn are mounted to rigid actuator arms. The arms are configured for pivotal movement about a pivot bearing assembly located adjacent an outermost diameter of the media.
The HSA further supports a coil which is immersed in a magnetic circuit of a voice coil motor. The application of controlled voltage across the coil generates a magnetic field that interacts with the magnetic circuit. This induces rotation of the actuator body about the pivot bearing assembly, and radial movement of the transducers across the media surfaces.
It is generally desirable to handle the HSA with extreme care during manufacturing and installation to reduce the potential for damage to the transducers and the flexures. A shipping comb is often installed to provide temporary support of the respective transducers after the HSA has been assembled. The shipping comb is usually designed to remain in place until such time that the HSA is installed onto a data storage device base deck and the transducers are merged with the media.
With continued advancements in the art, there is a continual need for improvements in the manner in which shipping combs can be reliably and efficiently installed onto head stack assemblies, and it is to these and other improvements that preferred embodiments of the present invention are generally directed.